Does Fate Ever Exist?
by Nia-san
Summary: "Terima kasih, takdir." Bisik Roy Mustang sambil melihat bocah berjubah merah itu berlarian di depan East HQ. Their journey will start from now on. Final Chapter! RnR please? XD
1. Chapter 1

Haloo, Nia disini \(^O^/)

Ini fanfic saya yang pertama lho xD *so?*

Kalau kurang menarik atau bagaimana tolong di-comment ya, maklum, masih pemula banget nih, hehe. Beberapa istilah masih dalam bahasa Inggris karena takut salah translate. (_;;)

Saya sukaaa banget FMA Brotherhood, terutama Roy Mustang. (/) Makanya nyoba buat dia jadi MC, sebenarnya saya belum sempat baca komik FMA lho, Cuma nonton anime ver 2009-nya aja hehee..(*u*)b

And of course, all character belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei *\(*∀*)/*

Selamat membaca! (^0^)7

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

**Sayembara**

_Roy Mustang POV_

"Lieutenant colonel, apakah dokumen yang diberikan kemarin telah diselesaikan?"

"...,hmm..."

"Lieutenant colonel Mustang..."

"...ah! Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang kau katakan?"

"...Dokumen yang kemarin telah saya berika—"

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku perlu pergi sebentar—tolong taruh saja berkas-berkas itu di atas meja.."

"Tu-tunggu dul-Sir!"

* * *

><p>Aku segera meninggalkan Riza dan pergi ke kamar kecil terdekat. Membasuh wajahku, lalu melihat ke arah cermin. Wajahku terlihat pucat di bawah mata onyx-ku yang tajam.<p>

_Apa berat badanku turun lagi ya... _

Jika diingat-ingat, dokumen itu..dokumen yang Riza berikan adalah laporan tentang penyerangan di Ishval 4 bulan yang lalu. Melihatnya saja membuatku mu—

"Yo, Roy!" Hughes menepuk (memukul) bahuku dari belakang dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Hugh-hughes..!" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" aku sangat terkejut, tidak biasanya Hughes pergi ke East HQ.

"Hah? Tentu saja untuk buang a—"

"Bukan di tempat ini! Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di East HQ..?" tanyaku ketus. "Setahuku orang dengan jabatan sepertimu juga mendapatkan banyak 'tugas', bukan..? Bisa-bisanya kau bersantai dengan mengunjungiku.." kataku keheranan.

"Masih sangat naif rupanya kau, Roy.." Hughes mencuci tangannya di wastafel sebelahku. "Masih memikirkan hal itu,hah?"

"...cukup sulit untuk melupakan apa yang telah kuperbuat," aku memakai jasku lagi.

"Untuk menjadi Fuhrer kau harus bisa melupakan hal yang sudah terjadi! Apa yang terjadi pada rakyatnya jika mempunyai raja pengecut yang selalu melihat ke belakang? " Hughes menepuk bahuku, lalu pergi keluar.

Aku tersenyum, Hughes selalu memberiku dorongan dari belakang untuk terus maju, walaupun ia tak selalu mengatakannya langsung. "Jadi..ada urusan apa hari ini? Bukan ulang tahun pacarmu lagi bukan?" kataku sambil berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Ahaha, sebenarnya seminggu lagi aku berniat melamarnya—ah—bukan hal itu..apa kau sudah dapat surat edaran yang berisi sayembara itu,Roy?"

"Surat edaran? Sayembara?" Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah 3 hari aku mengabaikan semua dokumen di atas mejaku, aku sangat lelah melihat semuanya yang sebagian besar adalah dokumen tentang Ishval dan surat pengunduran diri. Setidaknya Riza pasti akan memberitahuku bila ada dokumen sepenting itu.

"Astaga..apa kau sedang galau, lieutenant colonel Mustang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hingga mengabaikan pekerjaan dan hal penting lainnya,hah?" Hughes menggodaku dengan meniru gaya Riza.

"Diamlah! Setiap orang memiliki hal privasi sendiri!" jawabku jengkel.

"Nah, yang terpenting adalah..kau tahu sendiri kan, setelah kejadian di Ishval, ratusan surat pengunduran diri menumpuk di meja kerjaku. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah State Alchemist yang sangat kuandalkan kau tahu.."

"Yak, tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan disini.."kataku sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

"Fuhrer mengijinkanku juga beberapa petinggi headquarters lainnya untuk merekrut State Alchemist, saat itu ia juga mengatakan agar aku menginformasikan hal ini padamu, Roy." bisiknya.

"...mencari State Alchemist,ya.."aku menahan tawaku. "Setelah menyuruh semua tentara untuk membunuh orang-orang Ishval dan tidak memberitahu sedikitpun alasan dibalik semua itu, sekarang ia memerintahkan kita untuk merekrut State Alchemist...Menjadi seorang Fuhrer memang sangat menyenangkan ya, Hughes.." kataku. Namun Hughes balik melihatku dengan wajahnya yang sewot. "Yak, baiklah..aku akan mencoba mencari seseorang."lanjutku lagi.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Roy." Hughes melihatku sambil menyeringai dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Aku dengar kau memiliki banyak informan, usahakanlah mencari State Alchemist yang kemampuannya diatas rata-ra—"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku akan mencari wanita-wanita yang cantik dan hebat untuk menjadi kaki tanganku kau tahu!" aku lalu berjalan mendahuluinya, Hughes hanya menghela nafasnya lalu berbisik, "Kau tidak pernah berubah,Roy.."

Malam itu juga, setelah aku (sedikit) berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semua dokumen di meja kerjaku ditemani oleh omelan Riza dan Havoc, 'Seharusnya kau mengerjakan ini lebih awal! Jangan menunda pekerjaanmu!', 'Jangan coba lari dari masalah!','Sebelum bekencan dengan wanita-wanita itu setidaknya kau menyelesaikan ini semua!' dan sebagainya. Terhitung kira-kira lebih dari 20 orang mengundurkan diri dari East Headquarters bulan ini. Kejadian di Ishval benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Lieutenant Colonel? Aku punya janji dengan pacarku jam 9 nanti!" Havoc berjalan disebelahku sambil menggerutu.

"Rapikan bajumu dan matikan rokokmu yang bau itu, Havoc.."aku membakar habis rokok yang dipegangnya, hampir mengenai syalnya dan membuatnya sangat kaget. "Bukankah kau suka bertemu wanita-wanita cantik? Aku tahu tempat bagus." Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah bar kecil.

"Madam Christmas?" Havoc terlihat kecewa melihat papan nama bar kecil itu. "Aku tahu tempat lebih bagus dengan nama Madam Fortuna atau Madam Love..dan bahkan Madam Happy- Go- Lucky!" gerutunya lagi. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan segera membuka pintu.

Dalam bar kecil itu, aku melihat Vanessa dan beberapa temannya sedang duduk dan mengobrol. Havoc terlihat sangat terkejut hingga rokok yang baru saja diambilnya terjatuh dari mulutnya yang menganga.

"Hah..? Bukankah itu.."salah satu dari 4 gadis cantik itu melihatku dengan tersenyum.

"Astaga..!Roy-kun!" Vanessa langsung berlari dan memelukku, Havoc terlihat shock.

"Ahahaha, Vanessa, kau keilhatan baik hari ini.."kataku sambil menyeringai ke Havoc.

"Selamat datang Roy-kun. " Vanessa tersenyum melihatku. "Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari! Sekarang kau datang tiba-tiba dan langsung membawa lelaki tampan rupanya." Vanessa mengedipkan matanya ke Havoc yang kelihatan senang.

"Kelihatannya kau tambah kurus, Roy..apa perkerjaanmu setelah naik pangkat bertambah banyak, hah?"

Seorang wanita tua (berbadan tidak kecil) dengan dandanannya yang khas keluar dari pintu belakang bar itu. Orang-orang memanggilnya Madam Christmas, namun sebenarnya itu hanya nama samaran, nama aslinya adalah Christ Mustang, ia singkat menjadi Christmas. Adik dari ayah yang sudah merawatku sejat kecil serta membantuku hingga sekarang dan kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri.

"Aah, lama tak berjumpa, Madam Christmas." kataku, lalu duduk di kursi kecil bar itu, sementara Vanessa dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan Havoc.

"Kau kelihatan bertambah sibuk sekarang,Roy..banyak hal yang terjadi ya.."katanya sambil menuangkan anggur ke gelas kecil dihadapanku. "Apa yang kaubutuhkan hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa, sesuatu yang spesial."kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku memberikan sepucuk kertas kepadanya. Madame Christmas membaca kertas itu dan langsung mengeluh.

"Haaah, kau selalu memberikan permintaan yang sangat menyusahkan dan merepotkan orang, Roy-chan!"Madame Christmas menghela nafasnya. "State Alchemist ya..kau sendiri sudah tahu setelah apa yang Army lakukan di Ishval sudah membuat penilaian masyarakat terhadap kalian semua berubah 180°! Alchemist hebat yang bekerja di Army pun banyak yang tidak tahan dan mengundurkan diri kudengar. Sekarang kau memintaku untuk mendapatkan Alchemist hebat, hah.."Madame Christmas menatapku sambil menggerutu lalu wajahnya menjadi serius. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan menjadi State Alchemist, Roy?"

"...aku punya ambisi dan aku tidak ingin lari dari semua ini."kataku cepat. "Alasan selalu se-_simple_ itu, kan?

"Ya ampun...ternyata masih dengan mimpi kekanak-kanakan itu rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha membantumu." Madame Christmas memasukkan kertas itu ke kentongnya.

"Aku minta orang-orang yang lebih muda dariku, jika bisa tolong carikan Alchemist yang cantik ya, Madam."kataku sambil meneguk anggur, Madam Christmast pergi ke belakang barnya sambil bergumam 'cih!'.

Setelah menarik Havoc dari Vanessa dan kawan-kawannya, aku segera keluar dari bar. Havoc terlihat kecewa.

"Ah, tega sekali kau, Lieutenant Colonel! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang? Pacarku akan membunuhku besok!" Havoc memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Bukankah kau bersenang-senang disana?" Kataku jengkel. Havoc menyalakan rokoknya dan menggerutu.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu sering ke bar juga..rupanya kau mencari pelarian dari Hawkeye ya.."godanya. Aku hanya diam jengkel. "State Alchemist seperti apa yang kauinginkan sebenarnya, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Aku ingin yang lebih muda dan lebih berambisi dariku, juga kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Perubahan selalu datang dari orang-orang muda, kau tahu.."kataku tersenyum. "Kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga ingin orang yang banyak bicara agar kantorku bisa lebih ramai lagi.."

"Susah bila hanya berdua saja dengan Hawkeye kutebak..aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana keadaanmu sehari-hari, Lieutenant Colonel.."Havoc melihatku dengan wajah prihatin.

"Yak..begitulah."jawabku sambil melihat silver-watchku. Aku tidak sabar menunggu adanya orang lain yang juga akan memegang benda ini nanti di kantorku.

_To be continued..._

Maaf ceritanya agak kaku (,;;)

Terima kasih sudah dibaca ya! m(_)m

Chapter 2 nanti janji bakalan lebih seru deh, hehe.. \(∀;;)

_Next Chapter : Brotherhood_

RnR ya minna.. (/3)/


	2. Chapter 2

Pan-pankapan! Ini dia Chapter 2! (^O^)7

Selamat membaca, semua! (^U^)/

All character belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei *\(*∀*)/*

Summary :

_Mereka hanya anak-anak, jangan jadikan mereka senjata. Jangan perlihatkan 'neraka' lebih awal kepada mereka._

Cerita sebelumnya :

Roy Mustang POV

_Aku, Roy Mustang, seorang Lieutenant Colonel biasa, mencoba untuk menghapus dosa__ku yang begitu besar, bahkan tidak bisa ditebus dengan apapun, menyesalinyapun juga tak berguna._

_Suatu hari, __aku mendapat tugas untuk mencari State Alchemist yang hebat, yang dalam visual__ku, berarti sama dengan mencari seorang bawahan yang dapat __kupercayakan. _

_Apakah takdir akan membawa__ku bertemu dengan orang yang tepat? Does fate ever exist?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Brotherhood**

"Hughes..."

"Iya Roy?" Hughes mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihatku.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke sini?"

Aku melihat sekelilingku, semuanya bunga dan bunga..dan bunga. Ia bilang akan membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting dan mengajakku keluar, tapi kenapa toko bunga?

"Apa kau ingin menghabiskan hari Mingguku yang indah untuk hal bodoh ini hah..?"aku melihat Hughes dengan wajah sesuram mungkin, ia kaget dan mundur satu langkah dariku.

"..ti-tidak! Aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan berbicara sesuatu yang sangat genting..!"wajah Hughes berkeringat dan berusaha menenangkanku. "Aku perlu bantuanmu Roy, aku mohon.." Hughes menatapku dengan pandangan memaksa (dari visualku), aku hanya mengeluh dan tak bisa menolaknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?"tanyaku, sambil meraih silver watch yang ada di kantong. "Aku ada janji jam 4 nanti, buat hal ini cepat."lanjutku gusar.

"Ayolah Roy..apa sikapmu begini pada teman seperjuanganmu, hah.."Hughes menatapku dan kubalas dengan tatapan tajamku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Ba-baiklah..aku tahu kau sangat populer dengan banyak wanita, Roy..walaupun hingga sekarang kau tidak bisa memilih satu yang pasti.."aku menjadi sangat jengkel mendengar hal itu. Hughes tersenyum dan bicara lagi. "Aku ingin melamar Gracia malam ini tapi aku benar-benar gugup bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kubawa nanti!" Hughes mengepalkan tangannya sambil berteriak. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat semua pengunjung toko bunga tersebut melihat ke arahnya.

"Jadi apa hubungan semua hal itu dengank—"

"Please!" Hughes menarik bajuku dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yang aku yakin isinya adalah sebuah cincin. "Aku tidak yakin ini cukup.."bisiknya. "Aku diberitahu Havoc, semua wanita menyukai bunga,kau tahu.."

"Lalu, apa yang—"

"Bantulah aku memilih bunga yang tepat, bodoh! Aku tidak pernah membeli bunga sebelumnya!" Hughes mengcengkeram jasku dan berteriak seperti orang bodoh. Benar-benar aneh orang ini, pikirku.

"Masalah kecil seperti itu tak usah dibesar-besarkan, Hughes!"aku menatapnya jengkel. "Lavender, Mawar Pink, Zinnia, Anyelir belang..dan sentuhan terakhir..Anemone." kataku lalu berjalan dan meninggalkan Hughes. Hughes tersenyum senang sekali.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Ro—"

"Mawar Pink dan Zinnia lambang persahabatan." Lanjutku, sambil melewatinya. "Lavender lambang ketidak percayaan, Anyelir belang lambang penolakan lalu Anemone.."aku masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. "...lambang mudahnya kehancuran terjadi.." aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meninggalkan Hughes yang mengumpatku di toko bunga itu.

Kemarin malam, aku mendapatkan telpon dari Madam Christmas tentang pencariannya. Aku benar-benar penasaran hingga tak bisa tidur kemarin. State Alchemist seperti apa yang ia temukan untukku..

" Selamat sore, Madam." Aku membuka pintu bar dan melihat Madam Christmas sedang minum anggur di meja bar.

"Ah..Roy-chan.."ia menaruh botol anggurnya dan mengambil berkas-berkasnya dari meja. "Kau benar-benar membuatku bekerja super keras minggu ini.."lanjutnya sambil mebolak-balikkan berkas tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Madam. Hal ini penting sekali untukku. Akan kutambahkan bayarannya nanti."kataku sambil tertawa.

"Kau memang tambang emasku,Roy! Hohohoho!"tawanya lalu melihat berkas yang dibawanya. "Albert Christopher, 53 tahun dari south, mampu memproduksi senjata, spesialis dalam menembak dan membunuh."

"Aku sudah punya satu."jawabku datar.

"..hmm, Karina Beatrice dari south-east, Alchemist listrik, dalam catatan ini dikatakan ia pernah membakar seluruh rumah tetangganya." Kata Madam.

"Tidak masalah, umurnya?"

"72 tahun."

"..."

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam berlalu, entah sudah berapa nama yang dibacakan Madam Christmas. Selalu saja ada kekurangan dari kemampuan Alchemist itu semua!

"Apa kau gila, Roy? Kau selalu bilang 'terlalu tua!', 'terlalu lemah!','dia tidak cocok jadi bawahanku!','Apa orang itu benar-benar Alchemist?'..apa kau ingin mencari yang benar-benar sempurna,hah? Semua yang hebat sudah keluar dari Army kau tahu!" Madam berteriak kesal lalu meneguk anggurnya.

"...tolong bacakan lagi madam, itu belum semua, bukan?"aku yakin pasti ada satu orang yang hebat dari semua nama itu.

"...ini..." madam melihat kertas itu sejenak dengan tatapan senang.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan yang itu?"aku berusaha mengambil berkas yang ia pegang namun Madam menghindari jangkauanku.

"Yang ini umurnya tak jauh beda denganmu, Roy!"Madam Christmas lalu akhirnya memberikan kertas itu padaku. "Itu yang terakhir, maaf saja, Alchemist hebat di negeri ini sudah banyak yang pensiun dari Army!"katanya sambil melempar berkas itu. Aku lalu membacanya.

"Edward Elric, 31 tahun, Resembool.."aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Ini umurnya beda jauh denganku! Aku belum kepala tiga! "

"Tapi wajahmu itu seperti sudah 30-an lho, Roy-chan.."kata Madam Christmas terkekeh. "Tapi...apa kau yakin? Kudengar Resembool adalah tempat yang sangat damai dan indah..akan butuh perjuangan untuk membujuk mereka menjadi state alchemist.."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.."aku mengambil berkas itu, memberi amplop uang padanya, lalu bersiap pergi. "Terima kasih, madam..oh ya, titip salamku untuk Vanessa dan yang lainnya!"

"Vanessa dan yang lainnya sudah melupakanmu!" jawab madam Christmas jengkel

* * *

><p>"Boleh saya tahu kenapa anda memanggil saya selarut ini, Sir?" Riza melihatku dengan tampang datar..datar sekali hingga aku bisa melihat urat nadinya berkerut.<p>

_Semoga ia tidak membawa senjatanya.._

"I-iya...hahaha, ma-maafkan aku, Riza..! Kita bukan di kantor jadi, tolong..Mustang saja."

"Baiklah, Mustang. Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi peringatan kepadamu karena ini sudah pukul 10 malam lewat dan kau memaksaku untuk bangun dari tidurku dan pergi ke kafe bodoh ini.."katanya dengan cepat lalu meneguk tehnya. "Apa ini sesuatu yang penting?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke Resembool besok."jawabku sambil meminum latte. "Kita akan bertemu calon State Alchemist termuda yang akan menjadi junior baruku!" Riza bahkan tidak berekspresi apapun setelah aku dengan bangganya mengatakan itu.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Mustang."wajah Riza benar-benar datar dan aku baru sadar kalau ia sedang badmood. "Baiklah, setelah **_semua _**dokumen di kantor selesai, kita berangkat ke Resembool."

_Te-tega sekali wanita ini_

"Te-tentu, Riza.."aku menelan ludahku dan mengangguk. "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat teman kencan jika sifat mu seperti itu terus.."

"Hmm..benarkah.."Riza berdiri dan merapikan rambut blonde pendeknya. "Buktinya ada yang mengajakku satu malam ini.."lanjutnya lagi. "Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku, Mustang..selamat malam."

"Ini bukan kencan dan aku tidak akan pernah menyukai wanita dingin sepertimu, Hawkeye!" jawabku sewot.

* * *

><p>"Havoc, apa kau ingin mengurangi umurku hah? Matikan rokokmu yang bau itu!"<p>

"I-iya, Sir..!" Havoc lalu mengambil rokoknya dan menginjaknya.

"Jangan kotori lantai kantorku dengan benda itu!"

"I-II-IYA ,SIR! MAAF..!"Havoc buru-buru mengambil rokoknya lalu kabur dari ruanganku sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang kuberikan.

"A-ada apa dengan Lieutenant Colonel hari ini.."bisik Breda pada Falman.

"Bad mood karena tugasnya menumpuk hah—"

"AKU BISA MENDENGAR KALIAN BERDUA! KERJAKAN TUGAS KALIAN ATAU..."aku mengambil glovesku yang ada di kantong. "...aku bisa membakar kalian kapan saja..."

"MA-MAAF SIR!" Breda dan Falman lompat dari kursi mereka dan mengambil berkas apapun yang bisa mereka raih lalu kabur keluar ruangan. Riza dan Fuery hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yo! Roy! Aku lihat anak buahmu lari ketakutan di lorong tadi..kau pasti menakut-nakuti mereka lagi, kan? Ohya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum membalas apa yang kau perbuat di toko bunga waktu itu..tapi kupikir-pikir..kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Gracia menerima cintaku walau tanpa bunga..ah! Aku belum menceritakan bagaimana dia menerimaku..kau tahu, waktu itu—"

_A...ahahaha, semua memang ingin melihat api-ku hari ini..._

"Sir Hughes, datanglah lain hari...mari kita keluar sebentar.."Fuery menarik Hughes yang kebingungan keluar.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Hanya ada aku dan Riza di kantor.

"..."

"Jika anda benar-benar ingin ke Resembool, anda bisa menyimpan ini untuk besok, Sir.."

_Ah..! Kata-kata itulah yang ingin kudengar dari tadi...!_

* * *

><p>Resembool! Resembool!<p>

"Dimana tadi rumah mereka, hmm..dari sini ke bukit selatan.."

"Anda kelihatan antusias sekali, Sir.."kata Riza sambil keluar dari kereta.

"Bagaimana aku tidak antusias.."jawabku jengkel. "Menurut gosip yang beredar, dua bersaudara Elric ini hebat lho, bisa jadi pangkatku naik setelah mencalonkan mereka jadi state alchemist!"kataku dengan senangnya dan Hawkeye membalasnya dengan tampang mual.

"Ya, ya, Sir..."

Kami menumpang sebuah kereta kuda yang akan menuju ke selatan Resembool, tempat ini dipenuhi bukit yang indah, rumput-rumput segar dan pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan di East maupun Central City.

_Bagaimana rupa Elric Bersaudara itu ya..._

"Maaf ya tuan, di desa kecil seperti Resembool ini tidak ada mobil."kata kusir kereta itu tiba-tiba.

"Ah..tidak apa, setidaknya dengan kereta ini kita bisa sampai ke sana."kataku sambil tersenyum melihat anak-anak desa lewat dan menyapaku.

"Syukurlah.."kata kusir itu lagi. "Lalu..sebenarnya ada perlu apa tuan mengunjungi keluarga Elric ini?"

"Aku dapat informasi kalau ada dua bersaudara alchemist di tempat ini, mengeceknya sendiri bukan hal buruk 'kan?"jawabku sambil melihat kertas yg diberikan Madam Christmas kemarin.

"Wah wah..apa mereka akan dijadikan state alchemist—begitu namanya? Hebat sekali!"kata kusir itu tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa tentara dengan jabatan seperti anda ini sendiri yang melakukannya, tuan?"lanjutnya lagi.

"Ahahah,menilai serta merekomendasikan alchemist yang cakap sebenarnya memang salah satu tugasku juga. Tapi..jujur saja, setelah perang kami ini kekurangan orang.."kataku tertawa.

"Hohohoho, sampai orang penting dari Militer menjemput mereka berdua, bocah-bocah itu pasti senang sekali nanti.."

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

"Bo-bocah?"kataku kaget setengah mati.

"Iya, bocah."

Aku membaca kembali dengan sangat baik-baik berkas milik Madam Christmas. Tidak mungkin ada kesalahan!

"Edward Elric..31 tahun, Resembool.."

"Tidak-tidak..Edward itu umurnya 11 tahun dan adiknya 10..aku pernah minta tolong pada mereka untuk perbaiki kereta ini lho.."lanjut kusir itu.

"Sepertinya informan anda kurang lihai,Sir."bisik Hawkeye.

"Hohoho, setidaknya temui saja mereka dulu!"tawa kusir itu melihat wajahku yang kebingungan.

* * *

><p>"Rumah sederhana, namun terlihat sangat damai ya.."kataku.<p>

Rumahnya tidak terlalu kecil, sederhana namun nyaman menurutku. Aku bisa melihat sebuah ayunan yang diikat di dekat rumah. Kehidupan kakak adik ini mungkin sangat-sangat damai.

_Apa mereka akan menolak tawaranku untuk menjadi state alchemist.. _

"Sir, tidak ada yang membuka pintunya."kata Riza setelah berulang kali menarik lonceng kecil dekat pintu masuk rumah itu. "P-permisi...astaga.."Riza membuka pintu itu dan...

_Ti-tidak dikunci?_

"Permisi, apakah ada orang?"

"Elric, Edward Elric! Alphonse Elric!"

_Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?_

_"_Sir, saya akan mencoba mencari dibelakang rumah, mungkin mereka diluar.."

"Aku akan cari di atas.."kataku, lalu mulai menaiki tangga rumah itu.

"Baik!"

Aku naik ke atas rumah itu dan..aku yakin Elric bersaudara tidak ada di sini. Aku melihat foto sepasang anak kecil berambut golden yang dipeluk oleh wanita berambut coklat. Ini pasti Ibu mereka..

Aku kembali berjalan dan melihat sebuah kamar di ujung koridor itu. Pintunya terbuka.

"Tempat apa ini-.."

_?_

_A—apa? Ini kan..._

Aku melihat sebuah lingkaran transmutasi yang besar yang sebagiannya tertutupi darah kering..dan aku yakin sekali ini bukan sebuah lingkaran biasa! I-ini...

"Sir..aku tidak menemukan mereka di belakang rumah." Kata Riza, lalu ia menoleh ke lingkaran yang aku lihat. "I—ini..."

"Dimana..."

"Sir, ini kan..?"

"**_Dimana_** Elric bersaudara itu?"

_To be continued.._

Wahahaha, sudah mulai masuk ke cerita asli, tapi maaf ya Edward-nya belom muncul nih.. (O;;)7

Masih ada chapter 3! Ayo, semangat..semangat! (*_*)b

_Next chapter : His Eyes_

((*^O^))7

RnR ya minna.. (/3)/


	3. Chapter 3

Halo minna, ketemu lagi! (^U^)/

Sudah chapter 3 lho...chapter 3! (*O*)7 *trus kenapa coba?* XD

Pokoknya ini chapter based on true story, cuma diamplas sedikit..(,;;)

Dari pada banyak bac*t, mending baca aja yuk langsung.. (^^)b

Ohya lupa nih...and of course all character belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei *\(*∀*)/*

Terimakasih buat senpai yang sudah kasih saran ya, saya merasa terbantu sekali! XDD

Warning : OOC,Typo, Serious, Mungkin sedikit ada RoyEd-nya ;D

Summary :

_Aku salah mengira, Alchemist bukan soal umur…_

_ mereka sudah pernah melihat neraka lebih dulu dariku! _

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Roy Mustang POV

_Aku memutuskan untuk pergi mencari 'Elric Bersaudara' dan menawarkan gelar State Alchemist untuk mereka. Aku mempelajari satu hal penting tentang Elric Bersaudara itu..__._

_"Dimana..."_

_"Sir, ini kan..."_

_"**Dimana** Elric bersaudara itu?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**His Eyes**

"Dimana Elric bersaudara itu?"

"Sir…"Riza melihatku dengan bingung.

Aku emosi, kemarahanku tak tertahankan lagi...apa mereka berdua masih hidup…?

_Sial!_

* * *

><p>"Saya melihat rumah di dekat sini tadi."Riza menutup kembali pintu rumah itu. "Di sana..."tunjuknya. Aku bisa melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari cerobong asap rumah yang ditunjuknya.<p>

"…kita kesana."

Riza berjalan di belakangku. Ia diam, tak mengatakan sepatah katapun...sepertinya dia mengerti kalau aku sedang fokus memikirkan apa yang kulihat tadi.

_Lingkaran Human transmutation…_

Itu jelas-jelas! Di setiap buku...hampir semua buku Alchemist yang pernah aku baca, itu terlarang! Human transmutation...manusia, hanya Tuhan yang boleh tahu rahasia manusia. Walaupun aku tidak begitu percaya dengan hal semacam itu, namun aku tetap berpegang teguh bahwa human transmutation itu tidak boleh dilakukan!

_D__an __bagaimana mungkin anak berumur 10 dan 11 tahun melakukannya?_

Aku makin mempercepat langkahku dan membuat Riza tertinggal. Tidak sabar…

_A__pa yang anak kecil lakukan dengan human transmutation,__ hah? Itu bukan permainan!_

"…Rockbell? Sepertinya pernah dengar..."Riza berhenti di depan plat rumah sederhana itu yang bertuliskan '_Automail Rockbell'._Aku tidak peduli dan segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu secepatnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara wanita tua datang.

"Diamlah, Den..berisik sekali dirimu..!"seorang nenek tua pendek membukakan pintu. "Maaf telah membuat anda menung—"aku membuka paksa pintu rumah itu dan melihat sekelilingnya. "H-hei, apa yang tentara lakukan di sini?"lanjut nenek itu marah.

Aku tidak peduli, aku yakin sekali mereka ada di...

"…"

Seorang anak kecil, berambut _blonde_ yang menutupi wajahnya duduk di sebuah kursi roda, dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang dengan baju zirah besar. Aku melihat mata anak itu, sangat...

_Cih! _

Aku langsung menuju anak kecil itu dan langsung mengcengkeram bajunya. Ringan...dan kecil...aku bahkan lupa jika anak ini berumur 11 tahun. Tapi tetap saja...

"_Kau_…aku baru saja ke rumahmu! Dan apa 'itu', hah? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" aku menatap tajam mata Elric itu.

Warna matanya yang indah keemasan, namun menatapku seperti orang mati. Ia menunduk, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku terdiam, masih mengcengkeram baju anak itu, bingung ingin mengatakan apa, lalu tangan orang berbaju zirah itu berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"Maafkan kami…"

"Hah...?"

"To-tolong..."

Tangan baju zirah itu melepaskan cengkeramanku. Lalu tangannya... seluruh baju zirah itu bergetar.

"Tolong maafkan kami…"

"Kau..."

Kata-kata itu terus diucapkannya. Aku lalu melepas cengkeramanku. Baju zirah itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Alphonse...Alphonse Elric. Ini kakakku Edward Elric."katanya sambil kembali memegang kursi roda itu. "Beri aku kesempatan unuk menjelaskan semua ini, tuan tentara..."lanjutnya lagi.

"...Roy Mustang."jawabku.

Aku, Elric bersaudara dan nenek tua yang bernama Pinako itu duduk di meja makan. Riza kusuruh untuk menunggu di ruangan lain.

"Kami melakukakan itu untuk menghidupkan ibu kami kembali.."kata Alphonse."Aku tidak tahu setelah itu...tubuhku tersedot oleh _rebound _yang tercipta dari human transmutation itu, oleh karena itu..."Alphonse membuka helmnya. Aku terkejut.

_Kosong?_

_Ada suatu segel di baju zirah itu, yang membuatku semakin takjub lagi..._

"Ini, kakakku yang membuat segel ini."katanya. Karena sudah melakukan hal itu, ia kehilangan kaki kanannya, lalu ia menarik rohku dan menyegelnya di baju zirah ini, ia bayar dengan tangan kanannya."tutup Alphonse.

"Kau sudah puas...Tuan Mustang?"nenek tua itu memandangku dengan kesal.

Aku melihat wajah Edward Elric itu. Mata emasnya disembunyikan dibalik rambut. Inikah yang disebut dengan_ jenius_?

"Aku masih tidak percaya..."kataku lalu melihat nenek Rockbell itu. "Ini sangat mengejutkan..."lanjutku.

"Aku datang ke sini karena mendengar adanya Alchemist hebat, dan aku tidak menyangka...walaupun belum sempurna, anak-anak ini bisa melakukan human transmutation..."aku menoleh ke arah Edward yang masih menunduk. "...dan hal rumit seperti menyegel roh."

"Dengan kemampuan ini, aku sangat yakin mereka bisa menjadi State Alchemist, bahkan lebih."

"Menjadi State Alchemist, sewaktu-waktu akan mengharuskan seseorang untuk bertarung dan melakukan tugas sebagai seorang prajurit. Namun dalam waktu yang sama pula, seseorang bisa melakukan penelitian dengan level tinggi dimana orang biasa dilarang untuk melakukannya...ini mungkin bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk anak-anak ini agar bisa mengembalikan tubuh mereka lagi—"

CTAK!

Nenek itu memukul pipanya di meja.

"Setelah anak-anak ini datang ke rumahku dengan tubuh beralirkan darah mereka, kau tahu...aku datang ke rumahnya."nenek itu menaikkan alisnya."Itu...yang mereka buat itu bukan manusia!"

"Apa..?"

Aku sangat terkejut. Alphonse tidak itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa Alchemy selalu membuat hal mengenaskan seperti itu, hah?"katanya lagi. Aku menyilangkan tanganku. "Aku tidak menyetujui hal ini! Apa kau ingin menyeret mereka kembali ke jalan itu?"

Aku mulai memutar otak. Hal seperti ini tidak boleh aku sia-siakan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa mereka."kataku. "Aku hanya menawarkan sebuah kesempatan."

"Apa kalian ingin menghabiskan hidup kalian seperti ini? Atau akan mencoba kesempatan ini dan menundukkan kepala pada Army?"aku berdiri dan menatap anak-anak itu. "Jika ada kesempatan untuk mengembalikan tubuh kalian lagi, kalian harus mencobanya dan berpikir untuk melangkah ke depan."aku menatap Edward itu, lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, pikirlah ini matang-matang, hubungi aku bila kalian berubah pikiran."

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga lalu memanggil Riza.

"Riza, kita kembali."kataku singkat.

"Ya, Sir!" Riza berdiri dan memberikan jasku.

Aku keluar dan memanggil sebuah kereta kuda yang ada di dekat rumah itu. Setelah Riza pamit dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil, ia menyusulku naik. Aku bisa melihat nenek itu dan Alphonse keluar rumah juga. Aku memandang tajam Alphonse dari kereta.

_Aku salah mengira, Alchemist bukan soal umur…_

_ M__ereka sudah pernah melihat neraka lebih dulu dariku! _

* * *

><p>"Akankah mereka bergabung..."Riza menanyaiku dengan hati-hati.<p>

"Apa? Tentu saja, dia pasti akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Kenapa anda bisa se-optimis itu, Sir?" Riza melihatku dengan wajah bingung. "Anda lihat tadi, matanya seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan harapan..."

"Benarkah?"kataku sambil tersenyum. "Matanya sangat berapi-api tadi. Aku yakin tak lama lagi mereka akan menelponku dan mengatakan kalau mereka berubah pikiran."

* * *

><p>"Mood anda terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya,Sir."Havoc membawa berkas yang telah diselesaikannya ke mejaku. "Apa yang anda lakukan tadi siang di Resembool?"<p>

"Bertemu gadis cantik."kataku singkat sambil tetap menulis. "Rambutnya pirang lurus dan matanya berwarna keemasan, berbeda sekali dengan gadis-gadis di sini."kataku sambil melihat Havoc yang muak.

"Hah? Anda bersama 2nd Lieutenant Hawkeye dan menemui gadis cantik? Benar-benar..."Havoc menerima berkas barunya. "Kelihatannya ini hampir selesai ya, aku ada janji dengan pacar baruku jam 8 nanti."

"Ada apa dengan pacar lamamu?"

"Putus karena kau membawaku ke tempat Christmast itu..."jawab Havoc marah sambil membawa pergi berkasnya.

Aku melihat ke arah telpon. Kenapa anak itu tidak kunjung menelponku?

"Oh ya, Sir, ada pesan dari staff penerimaan telepon. Sesaat tadi, ada yang mencoba menelpon dari telepon umum yang ingin berbicara pada anda, katanya dari seseorang yang bernama Elric..."lanjut Havoc.

"Bo—bodoh! Kenapa tidak disambungkan padaku?"aku melompat dari kursiku dan membentaknya.

"Apa anda gila? Mana pernah Army mau menyambungkan telepon dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal kepada anda?"Havoc benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

_Sial! Aku lupa! Bodohnya aku ini..._

"Aku keluar sebentar..."kataku sambil mengambil jas. Breda, Falman dan Fuery terlihat bingung. "Katakan pada 2nd lieutenant Hawkeye aku hanya pergi sebentar."

"...baiklah, Sir. Jangan kabur ya."jawab Havoc sambil menghela nafasnya.

Aku mencari _phone-booth _terdekat. Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya menyuruh orang luar menelpon ke Army?

_"Halo, kediaman Rockbell..." _suara gadis kecil menjawabku. Sepertinya ini gadis yang bersama Riza tadi siang.

"Ini dari Army, Roy Mustang. Siang tadi aku yang datang ke rumahmu."

_"...ah, Tuan Mustang. I-iya, ada perlu apa?"_

"Maaf mengganggumu, bisa aku bicara dengan Edward?"

_"Te-tentu saja...akan kupanggilkan sebentar—Ed!"_

_Apa dia sudah mengubah pikirannya secepat ini? Anak kecil memang sangat plin-plan.._

_"..aku Edward.."_

_Suaranya terdengar serak...namun penuh dengan semangat._

"Jadi, bagaimana Elric? Apa kau sudah mengubah keputusanmu?"aku berkata sambil tersenyum.

_"...seperti aku punya pilihan lain saja...Aku akan mencobanya, tapi perlu satu tahun untuk kembali pulih.."_

"...satu tahun? Itu terlalu cepat...Bukankah perlu waktu 3 tahun lebih untuk rehabilitasi tubuhmu—"

_"Kau kira aku bisa menunggu selama itu untuk mendapatkan tubuhku dan adikku kembali, hah?"_

Aku terdiam. Anak ini jauh lebih menarik dari yang aku duga sebelumnya.

_Benar-benar bodoh.._

"Baiklah, setahun lagi aku akan datang ke tempatmu, pastikan sudah memakai automail yang bagus. Tempatmu itu membuat automail, bukan?"

_"..ya. Aku akan bertambah kuat saat itu dan akan memukulmu karena sudah bicara seenaknya tadi..ingat itu..Lieutenant Colonel sial.."_

"Setahun lagi aku akan jadi Colonel, bodoh. Baiklah, selamat malam."

_"...ya, selamat malam."_

Aku menutup gagang telepon itu dan tersenyum senang sekali.

_Setahun lagi..aku akan mendapatkan bawahan yang sangat hebat._

_To be Continued..._

Masih ada chapter 4, jadi mohon ditunggu ya! (,^b)

_Next Chapter : Second Meeting_

Tolong di-review ya, onegai! *bungkuk* ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 datang teman-teman! (;^O^)/ maaf telat update ya :(

Sekali lagi, jangan sungkan kasih saya comment ;p

Warning : Typo, OOC, sedikit RoyEd mungkin :p

All character belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei *\(*∀*)/*

Summary :

Roy Mustang POV

_Aku__ menjemput Edward di Resembool untuk tes ke Central. __Aku __ tak pernah membayangkan bahwa perjalanan ke Resembool__ untuk kedua kalinya__ itu akan sangat penuh dengan kejutan._

"_Per-permisi, Nona kecil...apa anda tahu dimana kediaman Rockbell—"_

"_APAAAA?"_

"_Ma-maaf...!Maksudku—"_

"_SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG NONA KECIL HAH?"_

Cerita sebelumnya :

_Roy Mustang__ POV_

_Aku__ mengetahui bahwa Elric bersaudara sudah melihat 'neraka' lebih dulu dari__ku__. Edwardpun setuju untuk menjadi State Alchemist, walaupun sebelumnya Pinako menolak keras hal itu. Ia berjanji setahun lagi akan bergabung dengan State Alchemist. Tentu saja__ aku__ tidak sabar..._

_Ini sungguh menarik...Edward Elric..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Second Meeting**

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu...Lieutenant Colonel—ah...maksudku, Colonel Roy!" Hughes masuk ke kantorku dengan membawa kotak kecil.

"Kau harus lebih menjaga sikap pada seniormu sekarang, Hughes." aku menatapnya sambil setengah tertawa. Bagaimanapun kuberitahu, tetap saja Hughes tidak akan menganggapku sebagai seniornya.

"Ah...sungguh tega dunia ini, bagaimana mungkin orang malas seperti kau mendahuluiku naik pangkat...?" katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Jika kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengeluh silahkan kembali ke Central." jawabku dingin.

"Dasar...padahal aku ke sini untuk memberi selamat, tapi kau mengusirku..." katanya gusar."Ini dari Gracia, pai apel, katanya sebagai ucapan selamat." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak memakannya, Colonel."

"...untuk apa aku menyia-nyiakan makanan enak ini?"jawabku kesal. "...Katakan terima kasih padanya nanti, Hughes."

"Tentu! Lalu kapan kau berniat untuk menikah,hah? Mempunyai istri itu sangat menyenangkan, ada yang memasak untukmu tiap pagi, ada yang menyiapkan pakaianmu tiap pagi...lalu! Tiap malam—"

"Sudahi pembicaraan ini dan kembali ke Central!" teriakku jengkel sekali. Hughes tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan calon State Alchemist yang kau rekrut itu? Apa benar umurnya 11 tahun? Aku tetap tidak percaya saat kau menelponku!" lanjutnya.

"Tahun ini dia 12 , nanti aku akan menjemputnya. Siang ini akan ada semacam tes penerimaan, dan aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Fuhrer akan ikut melihatnya, kau tahu..." kataku sambil berdiri, lalu menatap ke jendela.

"Terkejut? Bukannya kau harusnya senang? Alchemist yang kau rekrut akan ditonton oleh Fuhrer! Bisa jadi pangkatmu naik lagi, bukankah begitu?"

_Ah iya, Hughes tak tahu tentang apa yang anak-anak itu sudah lakukan...bodohnya aku... _

"Be-benar juga, aku harusnya senang ya...ahahah..." kataku tertawa sambil sedikit berkeringat. Hughes melihatku dengan sangat curiga.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, 'kan?" Hughes melihatku dengan tampang sewotnya.

"T-tentu tidak! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hughes?" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan membuatnya tambah curiga. "Ce-cepatlah kembali ke Central sebelum 2nd Lieutenant Riza melihatmu!" kataku sambil mendorong keluar Hughes yang tampaknya semakin curiga.

"Haah...hampir saja..." kataku menghela nafas.

Aku kembali melihat silver watch-ku, sudah jam 8, aku berjanji akan menjemputnya jam 10 nanti.

_Jangan terlambat karena aku tidak sabar menghantammu dengan automail baruku, Colonel brengsek!_

Itulah yang ia katakan kemarin saat aku menelponnya. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-katanya itu.

_Edward Elric..._

_Benar-benar anak yang menarik._

* * *

><p>"Apa? Riza dipanggil ke utara?" kataku terkejut.<p>

"I-iya, tadi aku mendapat pesan darinya, 'tolong katakan ke Colonel kalau aku dipanggil ke utara untuk melatih prajurit disana untuk beberapa hari, katakan maaf padanya jika aku tak bisa mengantarnya ke Resembool' begitu..." ucap Breda.

"Apa aku harus pergi sendiri sekarang..." bisikku. Pergi ke Resembool seorang diri pasti sangat membosankan..

"Apa aku bisa menemanimu, Sir? Lagipula dulu kau katakan bertemu gadis cantik bermata emas disana..." Havoc muncul dan menawarkan dirinya.

_Tentu saja tidak..._

"Tidak, terima kasih, gadis itu milikku..." kataku jengkel lalu pergi. Breda dan Havoc terlihat bingung.

* * *

><p>Resembool! Resembool!<p>

Aku keluar dari kereta, dan melihat banyak orang melihatku dan membicarakanku diam-diam selama aku berjalan.

_Tentara? Dia seorang colonel!_

_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? _

_Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa di sini..._

_Apa dia ingin mengacaukan keadaan Resembool yang tenang ini ya?_

"..."

Aku terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ocehan bodoh itu dan mencari kereta kuda. Setelah perjalanan 15 menit, aku sampai di rumah Elric itu. Namun, ada yang membuatku sedikit bingung...

"...dimana aku?"

Aku lupa tempat ini! Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah setahun dan yang mengantarku ke rumah Rockbell dulu adalah Riza!

Aku terus berjalan entah kemana dan melihat seorang gadis, dengan rambut blonde terkepang, berdiri di depan sebuah kuburan.

_Aku selamat..._

"Per-permisi, Nona kecil...apa anda tahu dimana kediaman Rockbell—"

"APAAAA?"

"Ma-maaf!Maksudku..."

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG NONA _KECIL_ HAH?"

_Gadis kecil itu berbalik dan ternyata...bukan perempuan! Itu anak laki-laki dengan rambut blonde dan mata emasnya yang bersinar...dia!_

"El-Elric!" kataku terkejut.

"Kau...Kau colonel brengsek itu 'kan?" kata Edward kaget setelah melihatku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Rumahku di sebelah sana, kau tahu!" lanjutnya kesal.

"Jika aku tidak tersesat aku tidak akan pergi kemari!" lawanku.

"..dan apa maksudmu memanggilku _nona kecil_,hah?" teriaknya lagi.

"Siapapun akan mengiramu gadis kecil jika melihat orang berambut kepang dan memakai jas merahmu yang kebesaran itu dari belakang!"

"Cih! Kau benar-benar brengsek..." katanya lagi. "Ini masih jam 9, aku sudah bilang jemput aku jam 10!"

"Jika aku terlambat kau bilang akan memukulmu dengan automail barumu 'kan? Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi..." kataku sambil melihat automail barunya.

"Oh...ini? Bagaimana menurutmu?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan tangan barunya itu. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Pasti sakit jika dipukul dengan itu."

* * *

><p>"Silahkan dimakan." kata nenek Pinako.<p>

"...uh...terima kasih..."jawabku.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya aku ikut makan pagi bersama mereka. Edward memakan lahap makanannya, begitu juga dengan gadis bernama Winry itu. Nenek itu terlihat menghindari kontak denganku, sementara Alphonse hanya terdiam karena tidak bisa makan.

"Ed...jadi kau akan ke Central hari ini untuk mengikuti tes itu, ya?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"...um."jawab Edward singkat.

"Apa aku boleh menemani kakakku, Colonel?" tanya Alphonse.

"Maaf, Alphonse. Lebih baik jangan sekarang, Fuhrer akan melihat Edward nanti. Aku takut bila ia nanti tahu tentang rahasia kalian." jawabku.

"Begitu ya..."kata Alphonse yang terlihat kecewa.

"Tenang saja, Al! Begitu aku menjadi State Alchemist aku akan menjadikanmu partnerku!" kata Edward semangat. Alphonse mengangguk. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mulai makan.

"Ed..minum susumu!" Pinako memarahi Edward yang melahap habis makanannya, kecuali susu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan beratus kali kalau aku benci susu!" jawabnya ketus.

"Apa kau ingin pendek terus, hah, chibi?"

"Kau pun tetap pendek walaupun minum susu, nenek mini!"

"Maaf Colonel, mereka memang terus seperti itu tiap makan..."kata Alphonse sementara Pinako dan Edward masih terus saling ejek.

"...ahaha, tidak apa-apa..."jawabku sambil tertawa. Aku tidak pernah ikut acara makan siang seramai ini sebelumnya, jadi terus terang saja, aku senang.

Setelah pamit dengan nenek Pinako, gadis bernama Winry dan Alphonse, aku membawa Edward ke stasiun Resembool.

"Sudah pernah ke kota lain sebelumnya?" kataku pada Edward yang daritadi bertampang ketus.

"Pernah sekali, Dublith..."jawabnya malas.

Kami berdua lalu duduk dan aku bisa melihat tampang edward yang tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Terpaksa aku harus memulai percakapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Dublith dulu?"

"...guruku tinggal disana."

"Hoo...jadi kau punya guru ya...Apa Alphonse juga berguru disana?"

"...ya."jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa nama guru—"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, brengsek?" tanyanya sangat kesal.

"Karena aku ini walimu nanti di Central. Setidaknya aku tahu beberapa tentang dirimu sebelum aku ditanyai macam-macam nanti oleh orang-orang disana." jawabku tegas. "Jika tidak suka, aku bisa berhen-"

"Nama guruku Izumi. Puas?"

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, Elric."jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diriku karena kau Colonel yang sangat brengsek..."jawabnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan pertama kali aku menemuinya. Dulu matanya seperti orang mati, tapi sekarang sudah bersinar-sinar seperti ini. Dasar anak-anak...

"Aku dengar kau yatim piatu. Tapi dari info yang kudapat dari Pinako, hanya ibumu yang sudah meninggal. Dimana Ayahmu sekarang?" tanyaku serius.

"...mungkin sudah mati. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mengetahuinya..."jawabnya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kenapa kau jawab seperti itu? Siapa tahu ia..."

"...dia tidak pernah pulang. Ia meninggalkan ibuku ketika aku dan Al masih sangat kecil. Ia penyebab meninggalnya ibuku." jawabnya lirih. "Tolong jangan bicarakan dia lagi, aku muak."

Aku terdiam melihat Edward. Lalu aku berpikir untuk sekedar menghibur saja. Sebenarnya keadaankupun tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kau tahu, Elric...aku yatim piatu."

Edward lalu melihatku dengan kaget.

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku kecil. Aku dirawat oleh tanteku seorang diri. Aku besumpah untuk menjadi kuat, lalu berlatih dibawah seorang guru. Setelah itu, aku bergabung dengan Army dan menjadi state alchemist. Jadi, keadaan kita kurang lebih sama." kataku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"...huh, jangan menyamakan dirimu yang brengsek itu denganku dan... jangan bersimpati padaku!" teriaknya kesal.

"Baik...baik."jawabku sambil tertawa. "Ah...aku hampir lupa, jika ada yang menanyaimu tentang automailmu itu, katakan itu karena kecelakaan pada perang di East, ya."

"...ya,ya"jawabnya singkat. "Aku mengantuk, jangan ganggu aku." Katanya sambil merebahkan badannya pada kursi.

Aku melihat ke arah jendela. Aku teringat apa yang kuperbuat di Ishval. Aku membuat banyak anak-anak menjadi yatim piatu—tidak, bahkan membunuh satu keluarga. Bagaimana aku bisa bangga dengan julukan 'Hero' itu? Aku hanya seorang pembunuh..

"Edward, kita hampir sam—"

Aku melihatnya...tertidur pulas. Rambut blonde menutupi wajahnya.

_Jika dia perempuan, pasti aku sudah tertarik dengannya.._

Aku lupa...lupa sekali kalau umurnya 12 tahun dan ia masih anak-anak. Aku bergabung dengan Army di umur 20, dan dia...12? Dia memang berbeda denganku...

"...hah? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, brengsek?" Edward ternyata terbangun saat aku melamun melihatnya.

"...A—apa? Kau sudah bang—maksudku...kita sudah sampai di Central..!" jawabku gagap.

_Kenapa ia harus bangun disaat aku melihatnya seperti itu?_

"K-kau berbahaya! Ja-jangan dekati aku!" kata Edward lalu berlari keluar dari kereta.

"HAH? Tunggu-Edward?"

Begitulah, lalu aku dan Edward berlarian di stasiun hingga semua tentara yang melihatku kebingungan.

_To be continued..._

Gimana nih? Sudah Chap 4! Sejujurnya saya bingung banget mau buat end kayak gimana.. ( ;*O*)7

Tapi tenang aja, ini belum end-nya kok, minna! (^U^;)b

Penasaran bagaimana tingkah Edward di Central? Tunggu next chap-nya ya!

_Next Chapter : Speciality_

T etep RnR ya minna~


	5. Chapter 5

Apa kabar, teman-teman? (^O^)7

Chapter 5 sudah dataaaang! \( *O*/) *teriak gaje* #dilemparin

Ayo...dibaca-dibaca! (^,^)

Terimakasih atas review senpai-senpai sekalian ya, saya jadi senang ada yang memperhatikan cerita hancur kayak gini...hiks! ( TwT) At all, selamat membaca, have fun! (^.^)/

All character belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei *\(*∀*)/*

Warning : OOC, Typo, sedikit RoyEd :p , kata-kata khasnya Edward -_-;;

**Summary :**

_Edward menepuk kedua tangannya lalu menyentuh lantai ruangan itu. Langsung saja—suatu benda..__.seperti tombak terbentuk dari lantai yang disentuh Edward._

_"…tanpa lingkaran transmutasi?"_

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

Roy Mustang POV

_Aku menjemput Edward di Resembool dan berhasil membawanya ke Central. Di perjalanan kereta, aku menceritakan sedikit tentang history perjalanan hidupku._

_Sebenarnya.__..keadaankupun tak jauh berbeda dengan anak ini..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Speciality**

"…tidak perlu berjalan jauh di belakangku, Elric. Kau bisa tersesat nanti."

"I-ini karena kau orang yang berbahaya, brengsek!" lawannya dengan wajah berkeringat.

_Apa yang dipirkan anak ini__? Image-ku hancur seketika__ dimatanya._

Aku berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingku. Sedikit sekali tentara yang berjaga. Hari ini stasiun Central terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Jika di East, prioritas si kakek tua Grumman adalah keamanan jalur datang dan pergi, jadi stasiun pasti akan ramai dengan seragam Army...

"C-co-colonel Mustang!"

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut blonde dan seragam army memberi hormat padaku. Wajahnya berkeringat, kelihatannya sangat gugup.

"Sa-saya Sergeant Brosh! Saya diperintahkan untuk menjemput anda, Sir!" katanya, sambil memberi hormat padaku.

"Oh, suruhan Hughes?" kataku sambil tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"I-iya! Lieutenant colonel Hughes sedang pergi ke North untuk kepentingan Army, maka dari itu saya diberi perintah untuk menjemput anda,Sir!" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah...Elric a—"

_Hah?_

Aku melihat ke belakang, namun yang kulihat hanya kerumunan orang. Tidak ada anak kecil berambut kepang dengan jas merahnya...

_Dimana si bodoh itu?_

"Ma-maaf, Sir...apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Brosh hati-hati.

"…aku pergi sebentar, tunggulah disini dulu." kataku jengkel, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ba-baik!"

_Benar-benar…dimana anak itu? Tes nanti dimulai jam 12__ dan ia menghilang ketika aku tak melihatnya sebentar saja..._

Aku melihat silver watch-ku yang menunjukkan pukul 11.20. Aku berlari mencarinya dan lagi-lagi menarik perhatian orang-orang disana.

_Sialan! __aku seorang Colonel, __bukan seorang babysitter!_

"…Wah...keren! Keren! Keren!"

_Suara itu…_

Sekelompok orang-orang berkerumunan di ujung stasiun kereta...sepertinya ada sebuah pertunjukan.

"Ini adalah Leopard terpintar di Amestris! Rudolf! Berapa hasil dari 3 + 2?" tanya pawang itu. Leopard bernama Rudolf itu lalu mengambil papan bertuliskan angka 5.

"Bagaimana penonton? Pintar sekali, 'kan?" kata pawang itu lagi sambil mengambil satu persatu uang yang diberikan penontonnya.

"...keren! Ini hebat seka-!"

Aku langsung menarik Edward dari kerumunan itu. Ia melawanku sambil berteriak-teriak.

"B-brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika aku melepasmu, kau akan hilang lagi." jawabku kesal sambil menyeret jas merahnya. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan? Tes akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, bodoh."

"Tidakkah aku bisa bersenang-senang sebentar? Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku ke Central, sialan!" katanya sewot.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Benar juga, ia bilang hanya pernah ke Dublith saja. Tak apalah...lagipula dia masih anak-anak...wajar saja.

"Setelah tes selesai kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau mau."

"...aku yakin kau akan mengawasiku brengsek, jadi tak ada gunanya."

"Maksudku, setelah kau menjadi State Alchemist...kau bebas." kataku. Edward melihatku dengan tampang senang. "Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku akan terus mengawasimu sebelum hari itu tiba, nona kecil..."

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG NONA _KECIL_?" teriak Edward kesal.

* * *

><p>Kami tiba di Central HQ. Aku melihat silver watch-ku, pukul 11.48, belum terlambat. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam HQ sambil menyeret Edward.<p>

"Brengsek! Kau tidak perlu menyeretku seperti ini! Aku punya kaki!" teriaknya kesal, lalu aku melepaskannya.

"Ah..."aku melepaskan tanganku dan menatapnya serius. "Apa kau sudah siap, Elric?"

"Guk! Guk!"jawabnya sambil meniru suara anjing. "Apa setelah ini aku harus mengibaskan ekorku juga?" lanjutnya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baguslah." kataku sambil terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. "Ingat Elric, nanti kau akan diawasi oleh orang lain, aku hanya menonton. Lakukan yang terbaik." kataku serius lalu mengambil jas merahnya. "...dan ingat pesanku di kereta tadi."

"…ya." katanya singkat lalu melepas jasnya.

Beberapa tentara Central yang tidak kukenal menghampiriku lalu memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang, Colonel Mustang. Apa ini calon State Alchemist berumur 12 tahun yang anda rekomendasikan?"

"Ya. Edward Elric." jawabku.

"Kami akan membawanya ke ruang tes nanti. Anda bisa melihatnya dari lantai 2, Sir."

"Baiklah..." kataku lalu melihat Edward yang sama sekali tak terlihat gugup. "Semoga berhasil, Elric."

"Tentu saja, brengsek." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku naik tangga menuju lantai 2 bangunan itu. _Flashback, _aku mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu, ketika aku juga di tes di tempat ini. Aku nyaris membakar seluruh bangunan dengan bangga, seluruh orang yang melihatku dan tentunya, Fuhrer sendiri melihatku dengan takjub.

_Bagaimana dengan Edward itu ya..__._

Aku melihat di ruangan bawah, Fuhrer sudah datang. Setahuku, Fuhrer hanya datang untuk melihat tes bila orang yang akan dites mempunyai kelebihan khusus atau kemampuan yang lebih, dalam kasus Edward mungkin karena _umurnya_.

"Oh, Automail dari baja?" tanya Fuhrer itu pada Edward. Semoga ia tak berpikir macam-macam.

"…yah, ini terjadi saat perang di East." jawab Edward sambil memegangi automailnya.

"Ah...iya. Kita memang pernah perang di Ishval." jawab Fuhrer lagi.

Edward berbisik pada tentara yang mengawasinya dibelakang dan menunjuk Fuhrer, sepertinya ia bertanya siapa orang itu. Bodohnya aku, lupa memberitahukannya orang penting yang akan menonton tes-nya hari ini...

" Nah, sekarang kita mulai tes-nya." kata Fuhrer.

Edward melihatku, tersenyum sinis, sepertinya ia berkata 'Lihat ini, brengsek!' dalam hati. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Kau tidak usah gugup ya, Dik." kata pengawas Edward.

"Untuk apa aku gugup!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ohya, apa kau membawa alat untuk menulis lingkaran transmutasinya?" tanya salah seorang pengawas Edward lainnya.

"Aku tidak perlu...benda semacam itu."

Edward menepuk kedua tangannya lalu menyentuh lantai ruangan itu. Langsung saja—suatu benda...seperti tombak terbentuk dari lantai yang disentuh Edward.

"…tanpa lingkaran transmutasi?" kataku kaget.

Fuhrer melihatnya dengan tajam. Edward sekarang sudah memegang sebuah tombak—spear panjang yang ia baru saja ciptakan tanpa menggunakan lingkaran transmutasi. Edward melihat Fuhrer dengan tampang jengkel.

"Lumayan." kata Fuhrer Bradley itu.

_Apa yang dipikirkannya?_

Langsung saja, tiba-tiba—dengan sangat cepat Edward itu berlari dan mengacungkan spear-nya ke arah Fuhrer.

"S—sir!" teriak beberapa tentara yang menonton disebelahku.

Tentu saja, keempat—keenam pengawal Fuhrer mengacungkan pistolnya ke kepala Edward. Ujung Spear Edward sudah ada di depan wajah Fuhrer yang menaikkan tanganya.

"Hanya dengan ini...seseorang yang penting bisa terbunuh." katanya. "Apakah kau setidaknya memikirkan ulang bagaimana tes ini dilakukan?" lanjut Edward.

"Ho...benar juga, sepertinya aku harus meninjau ulang hal ini..." jawab Fuhrer enteng.

_Sungguh, anak itu nyalinya kuat juga..._

Fuhrer menaiki tangannya dan seluruh pengawalnya menaikkan senjata. Edward menarik spear-nya dari wajah Fuhrer.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak lulu-!"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan." potong Bradley pada pengawas Edward.

"Kau punya nyali yang besar." kata Fuhrer. "Tapi kau tak tahu seberapa luas dunia ini..." katanya lagi sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Aku bisa melihat Edward terbengong-bengong melihat Fuhrer yang pergi, tapi tiba-tiba saja...

KLONTANG!

"Haaah?"

_Spear Edward terbelah menjadi 2._

"Lakukan yang terbaik pada tes selanjutnya, Alchemist muda...hahahaha." tawa Fuhrer sambil pergi.

"Ka-kapan dia menarik pedangnya?" tanya Edward kesal sambil membuang spearnya. "Apa masih ada tes lagi?" katanya pada pengawas ruangan itu.

"Masih ada tes tulis, selanjutnya ikut aku..."jawab pengawas itu.

"Elric!" teriakku nyaring. Edward melihatku di atas.

"Ada apa , brengsek?"

"Aku tidak boleh ikut kesana! Jika sudah selesai, cari aku di ruanganku!"

"Ya!" jawabnya.

Aku melihat Edward berlalu bersama pengawas-pengawasnya itu. Dari gelagat takjub para pengawas itu, aku yakin dia pasti bisa menjadi state alchemist.

* * *

><p>"Yo. Colonel." Havoc tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku.<p>

"2nd lieutenant Havoc? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sebal. Rasanya ia hampir selalu muncul dimanapun aku berada.

"Mengumpulkan berkas kasus dari East." katanya singkat. "Lalu, anda?"

"Mengantar gadis." jawabku terkekeh. Ia membalasku dengan tampang kesal.

"Anda bisa bebas hanya selama 2nd lieutenant Hawkeye tidak disini." balasnya. "Ohya, aku dengar tadi, beberapa orang membicarakan ada gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun yang mengikuti tes penerimaan state alchemist!" katanya bersemangat. "Anda tahu, orang-orang bilang ia menyerang Fuhrer! Gadis kecil jaman sekarang berbahaya ya..." tutupnya sambil mengambil rokok baru.

"Aku suka gadis kecil yang ekstrim." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Havoc melihatku dengan tampang muaknya lagi.

"...sejak kapan anda pedofil, Sir?" tanya Havoc serius. "Sudahlah, saya akan kembali ke East. Permisi, Colonel!" kata Havoc memberi hormat, lalu pergi.

"Ya...hati-hati, 2nd lieutenant. Kuharap kau langgeng dengan pacar barumu." kataku dengan senyum sinis. Havoc lalu keluar dari ruanganku dan mengumpat.

Aku melihat ruanganku di Central ini. Untungnya, Fuery dan Falman sering ke Central, jadi tempat ini cukup terurus. Aku membuka laci dan mengambil foto yang kusimpan di bawah tumpukan berkas tak penting.

Foto ini diambil oleh Bibi Christ 10 tahun lalu. Ada anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek membawa keranjang makan, laki-laki tua yang kelihatan sedang marah-marah pada anak laki-laki tinggi berambut gelap yang berusaha memukulnya. _Itu aku._

Saat itu aku berumur 16 tahun dan sedang berlatih menjadi Flame Alchemist di bawah asuhan Berthold-sensei. Berkali-kali tanganku terbakar, pernah hingga rambutku terkena api, Riza selalu menyiapkan kain basah di dekatku, hingga sekarang aku menganggap Riza sebaggai adikku karena aku sendiri tidak punya saudara.

Soal saudara...tiba-tiba aku teringat Alphonse. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mengetahui Edward bisa melakukan transmutasi roh ke baju zirah itu. Ia pasti benar-benar menyayangi adiknya itu. Aku pernah berjanji, pasti ada cara untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka. Tapi bagaimana...

"Co-colonel brengse—hah! K-kau—hah!"Edward memasuki ruanganku dengan keringat bercucuran. Aku spontan melempar foto itu kembali ke laci.

"Oh, sudah selesaikah tes-nya?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum dan membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

"Kau benar-benar sialan! Kenapa kau bilang pada mereka aku perempuan hah? Semua tentara bodoh itu menyuruhku—bahkan memanggilku nona _kecil_ dan membelikanku permen dan jus...dan boneka ketika aku menunggu hasil tes!" amuknya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau memang manis sih..." kataku sambil melempar jas merahnya...dan itu membuat wajah Edward itu merah padam tidak karuan.

"Aku LAKI-LAKI, BRENGSEK!"

_Menyenangkan sekali mengejek anak ini..._

"Daripada kau mengumpatku terus..."aku melihat silver watch yang menunjuk angka 4 sore. "Bagaimana jika kita ke East? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." kataku sambil melihat Edward yang duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja, hah?" tanyanya ketus.

"Markasku di East. Nanti kau akan jadi bawahanku dan bekerja di sana, bukan disini." kataku sambil bersiap pergi. "Ayo, atau aku perlu menggendongmu?"

"Dasar laki-laki tua mesum dan brengsek." katanya sambil berdiri dengan malas.

"Di East nanti akan kuberitahu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhmu kembali, Elric." bisikku. Edward melihatku dengan kaget, lalu melompat dari sofa dan keluar dari ruanganku.

"Ayo! Lelet sekali kau, brengsek!" teriaknya dari luar.

Aku melihatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar anak kecil, dihasut sedikit saja pasti mau melakukan apapun. Aku akan berusaha membantunya sebisaku, bagaimanapun dia calon juniorku yang paling bodoh.

_To Be Continued.._

Agak gaje ya chapter ini, saya sendiri bingung waktu ngebuatnya (-_-")

Yah, pokoknya saya tetep tunggu comment dari teman-teman! (^.^b)

_Next Chapter : _ _Fullmetal Alchemist_

Semoga semuanya masih niat baca sampai ini fanfict end ya.. (T_T)7

Arigatou! T etep RnR ya minna~ (/3)/


	6. Chapter 6

Minna! ^^ Akhirnya, Last Chapter...dan maaf sebesar-besarnya ceritanya berakhir di sini! DX *sembunyi di belakangnya Al*

Maaf telat update ya, *bungkuk* habis ulangan nih soalnya, belum ikut remidial pula...*sweat*

Selain itu, saya sibuk menggambar fan-art Fullmetal Alchemist! XD Kalau ada waktu silahkan cek Deviantart saya ya. :D Alamatnya ada di profil saya kok. XD (promosi) Soalnya susaaah banget ketemu Fan Fullmetal Alchemist Indonesia. D; Saya kepingin banget kenalan sama banyak fans FMA Indonesia.( TwT)

At all, silahkan dinikmati kegajean fanfic ini ya! d(^0^)b

All character belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei *\(*∀*)/*

**Summary :**

_Aku melihat ke jendela. Rasanya...aku memang tidak tega memanfaatkan bocah Elric itu demi ambisiku. Tapi, ini demi mereka juga. Sebagai superior, sudah tugasku untuk melindungi anak buahku kan?_

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

_Aku menemani Edward yang mengikuti tes penerimaan State Alchemist. Dia melakukan hal menakjubkan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. _

_Aku teringat akan sesuatu, janji yang kukatakan, dan tujuan utama Edward untuk menjadi seekor anjing militer._

"_Di East nanti akan kuberitahu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhmu kembali, Elric." bisikku. Edward melihatku dengan kaget, lalu melompat dari sofa dan keluar dari ruanganku._

"_Ayo! Lelet sekali kau, brengsek!" teriaknya dari luar._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

"Bagaimana jika setelah sampai di East kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Haaah?"

Edward melihatku dengan tampang shock-nya. Sementara kereta terus berjalan, aku melihat ke luar jendela sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kau bilang belum pernah ke East City kan?" tanyaku dengan senyum deadly yang makin membuat tampang Edward curiga.

"Kau memang orang ter-brengsek yang pernah aku temui." jawabnya ketus. Aku melihatnya dengan tampang sedih (yang kubuat-buat).

"Aku menawarkan sesuatu yang bagus dan kau terus memanggilku brengsek..." kataku sambil melipat tangan dan melihat ke arah jendela lagi.

"Jika kau tidak brengsek aku tak akan memanggilmu begitu." ucapnya dengan cepat.

"Berarti jika kau _kecil _aku boleh memanggilmu..."

"Siapa yang kau bilang _KECIL_?" teriak Edward dengan bodohnya.

"Iya...ya, ." tutupku sambil melihat kepalan _automail _ Edward. "Tadi itu tontonan yang sangat menarik sekali." pujiku.

"...Diamlah!"jawabnya ketus. "Nanti kuminta bayaran penonton kalau begitu!"

"Hahahaha! Nasibmu bagus sekali bisa keluar dari tempat itu setelah menhunuskan spear-mu itu pada Fuhrer!"tawaku. "Walaupun itu cuma gertakan..."

"Aku hanya memperingatkan Fuhrer Bradley itu untuk ingat umurnya..."jawabnya jengkel.

"Kalau bisa memperolah sertifikat nanti, kau akan jadi orang militer..."kataku sambil melihatnya. "Tapi kalau kau melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, bisa-bisa sertifikatmu ditarik lho, jagalah sikapmu sedikit!"

"Huh...seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu." katanya sambil menatapku serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Waktu aku menyerang Fuhrer...semua penonton meneriakiku seperti orang bodoh...hanya kau orang brengsek yang tidak bereaksi."lanjutnya curiga. "Benar-benar pengabdian yang kuat pada Fuhrer ya..." ejeknya.

Aku melihatnya, setengah terkejut. Anak ini benar-benar sensitif dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Aku terkekeh sambil melipat tanganku.

"Sebenarnya...kalau kau membunuh Fuhrer tadi, ada satu kursi kosong di atas nanti..."bisikku.

"HAAAAAH?" teriaknya. "Oi...oi, aku mendengar hal yang bagus sekali, nih...apa aku laporkan saja ya pada orang-orang di atas..."kekehnya. Aku hanya melihat ke arah jendela kereta sambil tersenyum girang.

"Hahaha! Tapi yang sebenarnya gawat itu kau 'kan?" ancamku.

"Maksudmu?"

"3 janji terbesar State Alchemist. 'Dilarang membuat emas', 'Bersumpah untuk mengabdi pada militer', dan yang terakhir...'Dilarang menciptakan manusia'."

"Walau tak sempurna...kau telah melakukan transmutasi manusia...dan kalau ketahuan itu akan jadi kasus besar lho..." kataku sambil menatap wajah Edward yang berkeringat. "Bisa-bisa adikmu akan diseret ke Laboratorium karena kasus langkanya bisa diteliti." tutupku.

"K—kau!"

"Sadar tidak? Kamu masuk tes dengan menutupi semua itu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kalau aku sih...reputasiku naik karena membawa Alchemist berkemampuan rata-rata sepertimu."lanjutku. "Kalau aku tidak keceplosan...semua akan berjalan mulus...jadi jangan macam-macam denganku ya." kataku sambil tersenyum senang sekali pada Edward yang wajahnya tegang.

"Kau breng-!"

"Eh? Sudah sampai di East nih, ayo turun!" kataku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Edward yang sepertinya tertahan oleh kata-kataku.

Aku keluar dari kereta dan Edward mengikutiku dari belakang. Jika diperhatikan, keberadaanku memang memcolok di stasiun ini. Apa yang dilakukan seorang kolonel siang bolong di tempat sesak ini?

Tapi jujur saja, yang jauh lebih mencolok itu anak kecil berjubah merah ini. Rambutnya yang dikepang, dan matanya yang tak bisa diam melihat hal-hal baru disekitarnya.

"Lebih banyak tentara di sini ya..."komentarnya sambil melihat kerumunan tentara lain yang memberi hormat padaku.

"Jenderal disini lebih memfokuskan keamanan pada jalur keluar-masuk." jawabku.

"Yo. Colonel!" Havoc datang sambil memberi hormat. "Baru saja bertemu di Central, kita bertemu lagi ya..."

"Iya sampai aku rasanya bosan sekali melihatmu." jawabku sambil pergi menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong siapa bocah cebol itu?" bisiknya sambil melihat Edward yang menahan marah.

"Oh? Itu gadis yang aku rekomendasikan." jawabku. "Lebih cantik dari Hawkeye ya?"

"Kau ngelindur ya ,Colonel?" tanyanya mual. "Itu cowok."

"Hahaha! Bagaimana keadaan pacarmu itu, Havoc?"

"Putus tadi pagi. Ia bilang aku lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada kencan dengannya." jawabnya kesal. "Entah kenapa rasanya aku selalu putus dengan pacarku setelah bertemu dengan anda, Sir."

"Perasaanmu saja..."jawabku enteng. "Ohya, kau belum kenalan dengan anak ini kan? Elric, perokok ini anak buahku." kataku sambil menunjuk Havoc.

"2nd Lieutenant, Jean Havoc. Salam kenal ya." kata Havoc sambil menjabat tangan pada Edward.

"Pasti menderita memiliki atasan seperti orang ini..." kata Edward sambil melihatku dengan kesal.

"Benar sekali..." bisik Havoc.

"Ahahahah! Elric, masuk ke mobil!"

* * *

><p>Setelah tiba di kantor, aku duduk di kursi dekat meja dan Edward mengikutiku lalu duduk di sofa sambil memegang jus jeruknya. Aku melihatnya menunduk sambil mengumpat—sesekali menyedot jusnya.<p>

"Nih..." kataku sambil melempar buku padanya. "Biar tidak bosan."

"Ou." katanya sambil menangkap buku itu.

"Lalu...apa kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu selama setahun ini, Elric?"

"Tentu saja." katanya dengan pandangan tajam. "Kau kira aku ini bisa bersantai-santai ya?"

"...tidak juga."

Edward menatapku sebentar lalu meletakkan jusnya di meja dan mulai membuka buku itu. Aku melihatnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Pandanganmu itu berbeda sekali saat aku bertemu denganmu setahun lalu...tepatnya kau seperti orang mati." kataku. Edward tidak bereaksi.

"Aku hanya pendosa yang sudah membunuh Ibuku dua kali." katanya sumbang sambil terus membolak-balikkan buku yang kuberikan tadi.

_Pendosa?_

_Saat ini kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pendosa, Edward..._

"Tapi aku senang kau bisa hidup kembali, Elric."

"Ini demi janjiku pada Al, kami akan mendapatkan tubuh kami kembali." jawabnya. "Lalu secepatnya aku akan angkat kaki dari kandang militer ini." lanjutnya jengkel.

"Bagaimana..." bisikku.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan caranya?"

Edward menutup buku yang kuberikan lalu memnundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padaku.

"Kau pasti tahu kan, benda itu." katanya setengah berbisik.

"Oh...Philosopher Stone-kah?"

"Batu legenda yang katanya kekuatannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun..."kata Edward tajam. "Bahkan tak ada equivalent exchange-nya. Kekuatannya berbeda dengan Alchemist." tutupnya lagi.

"Aku dengar juga begitu."jawabku santai. "Tapi aku dengar pula batu itu cuma legenda."

"Biar legenda-pun aku yakin bisa mendapatkannya!" kata Edward dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

Aku terdiam sejenak melihat Edward yang berdiri serta tangan automail-nya yang terkepal. Sorot matanya yang tajam itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

"hahahahahaah!"

"C-colonel sialan! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Aku terkekeh. "Lucu saja. Aku senang punya bawahan yang bodoh sepertimu." kataku lagi.

"A-awas kau co-!"

TOK TOK!

"Ada apa?"

"Colonel Mustang! Ada surat dari Central!"

"Oh! Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu!" kataku sambil membuka pintu lalu mengambil sebuah amplop besar dan kotak hitam kecil.

"Apa?" Edward menengok dari sofa coklat di ruanganku.

"Ini..."aku membuka surat yang datang dari Central. "Sertifikat! Selamat ya, sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi anjing militer!"

"Aku tidak senang sama sekali." jawabnya kesal. "Cepatlah, aku ingin balik ke Resembool nih.."

"Kau sudah dapat sertifikat negara lho...setidaknya mari kita rayakan ini dengan minum teh."

"Apa asyiknya minum teh sama cowok brengsek sepertimu?" teriaknya.

Aku membuka amplop besar itu dan mengeluarkan benda-benda di dalamnya. Jam perak itu berkilauan saat kubuka dari kotaknya.

"Ini...lambang state alchemistmu!" kataku sambil melempar jam perak itu.

"Ini cuma jam kuno biasa." timpalnya sambil menangkap silver watch itu.

"Lalu...dokumen perjanjian yang harus ditanda-tangani, sertifikat, surat-surat...ini rumit dan membosankan jadi nanti kau baca sendiri saja ya." kataku sambil sibuk melihat-lihat isi amplop besar itu.

"Kerja yang benar dong...dasar tukang makan gaji buta..." keluhnya.

"Nah! Ini yang penting..." kataku sambil mengeluarkan selembar sertifikat tipis. "...Wah-wah, tega juga ya Fuhrer memberi julukan seberat ini untuk bocah sepertimu..."

"Apaan?"

"Nih." kataku sambil memberikan sertifikatnya pada Edward.

"Apaan nih, Fullmetal?"

"Itu, nama keduamu sebagai State Alchemist. Julukanmu sekarang 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." kataku pada Edward yang terlihat kaget dan bersemangat secara bersamaan. "Baja ya...tidak cocok...terlalu berat untukmu." kekehku padanya.

"Hahaha, aku suka. Perasaan yang berat itu akan kupegang mulai sekarang." katanya dengan mata berapi-api. "Yak! Ini sudah semua 'kan? Aku mau balik ke Resembool nih! Dadah!"

"Hei! Kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Kita belum minum teh untuk merayakan ini nih...Fullmetal." kataku sambil menyerahkan amplop itu padanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan apa asyiknya minum teh berdua dengan seorang Colonel mesum?" teriaknya kesal sambil membuka pintu ruanganku. "Lain kali saja, brengsek." kata Edward keluar ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Aku masih duduk di kursi ruanganku sambil melihat keluar matahari terbenam sore ini. Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak nih...

"Sir, ini aku."

"Oh, masuklah!"

Havoc datang ke ruanganku sambil membawa setumpuk kertas yang kutahu apa saja itu. Menaruhnya di atas mejaku lalu meregangkan otot leherku.

"Tadi aku lihat bocah itu keluar ruangan anda,lho. Ia pamer silver watch saat berpapasan denganku tadi...dasar bocah norak."kata Havoc sambil mengisap rokoknya.

"Bukan sembarang bocah lho, sekarang kan dia sudah berpangkat Mayor...atasan barumu." kekehku pada havoc yang terkejut.

"I-iya juga ya." katanya lagi.

"Anak itu hebat, kalau dia banyak membantuku, tak lama lagi impianku terwujud nih...hahahah!" kataku sambil terbahak-bahak.

Havoc melihatku lagi dengan tampang jijiknya. "Tega sekali memanfaatkan anak kecil...ya sudah deh...semoga cepat terwujud ya, Sir."

Aku melihat ke jendela lagi. Rasanya...aku memang tidak tega memanfaatkan bocah Elric itu demi ambisiku. Tapi, ini demi mereka juga. Sebagai superior, sudah tugasku untuk melindungi anak buahku kan?

"Benar-benar deh...mengurus anak kecil itu repot tidak ya..."gumamku sendiri. "Lama-lama aku mengerti deh, bagaiman repotnya Hawkeye mengawasiku selama ini." Kekehku sendiri, Havoc lalu memandangiku sambil setengah tersenyum.

"Setidaknya anda berterima kasihlah pada takdir, kolonel."

**_The End_**

...END!

Ini sudah end! Fanfic pertama dan ter-gaje yang pernah saya buat! Terima kasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang mau meluangkan waktu penting kalian untuk membaca fanfic ini ya, terima kasih buanyaaaak buat yang sudah review atau comment, saya merasa terbantu sekali dan merasa senang sekaligus!

Walaupun endingnya seperti ini, saya mohon sangat agar pembaca sekalian tidak membunuh saya (TwT) *sembunyi di belakang Roy*

Untuk kedepan nanti saya berencana untuk membuat Fanfic pairing RoyEd tapi Ed saya genderbent jadi female, hehehe XD Semoga nanti bisa membuat yang lebih baik dari fanfic ini!

Kalau ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan sama saya *halah* silahkan kontak, semua lengkap ada di Bio Profil saya. ^^

Sekian dan Arigatou semuanya!


End file.
